


Seeking the Heart

by Daerwyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Krum's side, Love, Russian Royalty, Triwizard Tournament, Wizarding Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katarina Romanova is the Grand Duchess of Russia, heir to the throne after her long line of siblings ahead of her, and caught between the dark side and the right side in the war. Engaged to Viktor Krum, she follows him to Hogwarts for the TriWizard Tournament and helps him the best she can through the competition he must compete in. All's fair to survive the war of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Blue satin. Absolutely gaudy blue satin was all that was in front of them. Katarina could see nothing _but_ blue satin. She tried to see ahead of them, into the Great Hall, but a sharp look from Highmaster Igor Karkaroff - his large, bushy eyebrows rising - she quickly fell back on her heels and straightened her posture. Sometimes she thought of him as a true Gregori Rasputin, the man that had ruined her family nearly eighty years ago. But he wasn't. If anything, Igor Karkaroff was a true wizard that only treated her as one might treat their favorite student simply because she was dating his favorite student, and her family was funding the entire school of Durmstrang in order for it to stay afloat.

Eventually, the blue satin women fritzed into the castle and Katarina could do nothing but roll her eyes in annoyance when some of the men behind her strained to get a better look. Afterall, they were the only women, besides the girls at Hogwarts, that would be available to them. Katarina had been granted the trip to the British school simply because she was Karkaroff's prized student's girlfriend. She knew that. It wasn't that she didn't want to go, because she truly didn't, but it was the fact that her parents coaxed her into going with promises of her being enrolled in the healing classes she had been begging for.

She knew as well as they did that she wasn't going to be given those healing courses. They would say they signed her up and then fake the decline in a poorly written letter that was so obviously written with them that it used terms of endearments her mother coddled her with. Perun Poliakoff, the Highmaster's aide, stood on the other side of the severe man, and nodded to the Highmaster when the signal was given. He had shed his brown coat so that he wouldn't be mistaken for a student, and instead wore his brown button up jacket, his black hair gelled and down, unlike the other men students, whose heads were shaved upon entrance and allowed to get no longer than a half inch during their attendance. Hair was measured.

The women were granted long hair, which usually resulted in them tying it up in a tight bun atop her head. But such restriction wasn't necessary in this country abroad, so the Highmaster had informed her she could wear her hair down if she so wished. She hadn't. She wore it up, as always, the black fur hat matching her black jacket and black pencil skirt. Her red sweater was barely peaking out above the buttons, but brought out the bright red knee-highs she wore under her black heeled boots. The tradional uniform of a Durmstrang student.

Well, almost. Her necklace was showing, a family heirloom, golden against the red sweate and barely visible from her jacket.

"And now, our friends from the north," a withered voice announced. Katarina straightened, knowing this was their cue. "The proud sons of Durmstrang, and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff!" Immediately the men surged forward to do their practiced display, but Katarina resisted the urge to glare at the old man in front of the large room. Sons? There were daughters of Durmstrang, just as much as sons.

Once the men ahead of her began to do their flips and Dimitry blew the flaming piece of wood, a dragon, representing Drakonya Krov house appeared and circled around the men that stood facing the school. It was then that Viktor began to walk down the middle aisle, Igor, Perun, and Katarina following only a few paces behind. Viktor was recognized immediately, the students whispering as they craned their necks to get a better look. The Dragon's Blood house - as that was what Drakonya Krov stood for - were the only ones that was allowed to attend this excursion to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

As Perun and Katarina diverted from the Highmaster - who went to greeted the Headmaster of Hogwarts - they faced the crowd and Katarina gave a curtsy. "A girl?" people gasped. "They allow girls at Durmstrang?" Katarina cleared her throat and took Perun's arm, letting him escort her to their seats - Slytherin House.

"Albus!" Karkaroff was greeting the Headmaster. "Albus!" They hugged, chuckling, and began to talk quietly to one another as the red of Durmstrang took their seats. Before we were seated, Perun stopped and turned the young woman on his arm to face Viktor Krum. A smile touched her lips and she nodded her head to him as Viktor bowed. Perun slipped away and Katarina took Viktor's arm instead, taking a seat in front of a very blonde looking boy that was roughly her age. As soon as a number of Hogwarts's students used their toad choir to convey a rather cheesy song, a brooding man entered. Katarina recognized him immediately, how could she not? The charmed ceiling began to match the thunder and lightning of the weather outside and Alastor Moody quickly charmed it back to normal.

His eyes darted around the room but seemed to zero in on a boy in Gryffindor. Upon closer inspection, she saw that it was Harry Potter, the boy wonder himself. This year would certainly be interesting.

"Please allow me to introduce Professor Alastor Moody, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Albus Dumbledore called to the children below.

"You're Viktor Krum, are you not?" a large boy asked the buff man besides Katarina. Her eyes darted to him in distaste and the blonde boy seemed to notice.

"How rude, Crabbe," the blonde boy snapped, elbowing his friend. He looked at the Durmstrang students across from him, assessing them. Arrogantly, he continued. "My father almost sent me to Durmstrang," he stated proudly. "He sent me to this trash-hole instead because my mother simply insisted. Father was furious, of course. They don't teach a proper education here." Katarina tried to ignore him as she chewed on her chicken slowly before swallowing. A little more dry than she was used to, but it tasted good. She reached for a goblet in front of her, pleasantly surprised to find that it was wine. Just as she was hoping. "And my father said I could transfer next year, after I take my OWLs."

Perun finally took the bait for the arrogant boy and asked, "Who is your father?"

"Lucius Malfoy," he stated just as proudly as before. Katarina raised an eyebrow in surprise, but sipped from her wine to keep him from seeing her smirk. She felt Viktor shift beside her. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand across the table to Viktor, but Viktor made no move to take it. The boy refused to be deterred. "And who are you?" The question was directed to herself and Perun, but after Perun introduced himself, Draco Malfoy looked at her expectantly.

She set down her wine with a movement of forced grace. "Grand Duchess Katarina Romanova," she stated. The blonde's eyebrows rose in surprise and he straightened a bit. "A direct descendant ov zee Romanov dynasty in Russia, da."

"I didn't know you're family went to Durmstrang," Draco rushed to say. "I heard that you were privately tutored."

She smiled as she reached for her wine. "Did your fader tell you zat?"

"I didn't even know women were allowed to attend Durmstrang," Draco stated after a moment, nonplussed with her attitude. "Father says that the weather is much too cold for women and that punishments are too severe-"

"Contrary to popular believ," Katarina stated boldly, "vomen make up exactly fifty percent ov Durmstrang's student population. Our punishment's are just as severe as zee men. But zey do not deal punishment here as zey do at my school. I must say zat you most likely will not be able to handle zee punishment if you vere to transfer. And sadly, you're already two years behind zee course curriculum if you _vere_ to transver. Durmstrang starts at the age ov nine."

Draco cleared his throat. "I can catch up." She made a noncommittal noise and sipped from her glass before trying another piece of chicken, again too dry for her taste.

Perun shifted as one of the two large boys looked her over. "Why are you the only girl to come from Durmstrang, if the population is pretty even?" Perhaps he was smarter than he looked.

"She is vith me," Viktor said shortly. Katarina tried to supress a smile, but it leaked. She set down her goblet once more and tried a rice dish instead. This one had more flavour and she found herself pouring more onto her plate in an attempt to drown out the taste of chicken. She ate that more emphatically, trying to keep a brave face on as she tasted her first ever bout of British food. She just hoped the kitchen staff would work on making more authentic Russian dinners, if they were going to attempt them. Their attempts so far weren't the best.

"Perun," Katarina said suddenly as she glanced at the front table, where the staff was sitting. The aide looked at her immediately. "Who is zat man, talking to Highmaster?"

"Severus Snape," Draco stated before Perun could speak. "He's the Slytherin Head of House and a brilliant Potions master." There were only a few things they could have known each other from, then. The most likely choice would have been Potions apprenticeship. The second choice she'd say would be from the Death Eaters, as this Severus Snape was very ... Death Eater looking. He did look familiar.

Katarina strayed from the conversations around her, focusing on her meal, which was bland. Not bland... something more than bland. Barely appealing, but she was hungry. She hadn't eaten since they left Durmstrang that morning. Amidst the tearful goodbyes and the promises to write, Katarina had only managed a piece of rye bread and a few pieces of sliced fruit. She had wanted to ensure an early arrival on the boat, so that she wouldn't miss take off. The Hogwarts food was filling, if that was a good thing. She felt sated and barely noticed when four rather scruffy looking men carried a large, golden object towards the alter of the Dining Hall. So this was the object. The object Karkaroff had spent three hours of the journey lecturing about before he cast the students to do their own things. 

The Headmaster rose carefully, striding towards the golden object and observing the conversing crowd before him. "Your attention please!" Karkaroff's eyes drifted over to the Slytherin table and Viktor immediately halted his conversation with Dimitry over Quidditch. All of Durmstrang straightened and glanced towards Dumbledore with attentive expressions. "I'd like to say a few words," he said in a much calmer voice as the rest of the school died down. "Eternal glory!" he called, his withering hand resting on the golden statue. "That's what awaits the student who wins the TriWizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks." Three tasks. Katarina felt dread pooling in her stomach as Viktor stirred beside her. He loved a challenge. "Three extremely dangerous tasks." Viktor especially loved danger. The warning in the old man's eyes tried to make the students understand just how serious this competition would be. 

"For this reason," Dumbledore continued, "the Ministry deem it fit to pose a new rule." The British Ministry? By the upset glances between the Hogwarts students, this didn't seem like a good thing. "To explain all of this," Dumbledore stated as another man rose, clamouring around the many chairs of the Staff Table to reach Dumbledore's side, "we have the head of the Department of International Magical Corporation, Mister Bartimus Crouch." The name was familiar, but Katarina didn't know how. Perhaps friend of her fathers? It was possible, or her mother's. 

Alastor Moody drank from his flask, shaking slightly as if it was foul tasting. Must be some back-street brewery.

"After due consideration," Bartimus Crouch started, people straining to watch him. "The Ministry has concluded that for their own safety, no students under the age of seventeen-" people began to shout in protest, "-should be allowed to put forth their-" He had to pause as more people began to protest. Durmstrang already knew this. That was why the only people that attended was the house of the winning cup last year, and the males over the age of seventeen. "-name for the TriWizard Tournament. This decision is final!" He was nearly drowned out by the shouting now and seemed unsure of what to do. 

"That's rubbish!" A few people began to shout. "That's rubbish!"

Dumbledore seemed more appalled at the behavior of the people and rushed forward, shouting. "Silence!" Bartimus Crouch stumbled backwards a bit to give Dumbledore space. The elder man flicked his wand over the intricate gold design and it began to melt in on itself, disappearing so the inside could be revealed to the body of people. "The Goblet of Fire!" Dumbledore announced as a blue fire began over the goblet. It wasn't beautiful by any means. The cup was old with age, rusted and then appearing to be made of stone in some places - but it had to have been hundreds of years old. Twelfth century at least.

"Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament, duly write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly." Katarina swallowed, knowing no matter what warning, she couldn't stop Viktor - or Karkaroff from pressuring him - from entering. "If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the TriWizard Tournament has begun." When there was apparently nothing more to say, the students were allowed to converse once more.

"I must," Viktor told the young girl beside him, but she wasn't that young. Just a year and a half his junior. Sixteen, nearing seventeen that coming summer. "Not only does Karkaroff expect me to, but your parents-" 

Katarina cut him off sharply, mirroring his Bulgarian. "You don't have to if you don't want to. Karkaroff values your Quidditch skills more than he could this-"

"I will not be labeled weak by the other house," Viktor insisted. "I could lose my position as Captain, Kat."

Katarina swallowed, nodding. "Very well. I can't stop you." And she couldn't. They had the argument for hours following the end of Karkaroff's speech on the boat. She had shouted at him until her throat was hoarse and she had to see the Healer on board. He had returned the fire with just as much ferver, and the argument always went back to her parents, Quidditch, or Karkaroff. And the first and last of those reasons had to do with the contract between them. If he didn't enter, Karkaroff would be blamed and funding from her family to the school would stop, and their marriage contract would be strained as his honor was put into question. She had heard him shout that to her a hundred times, and that's why her argument now was so weak. He wouldn't listen, even if he believed what she was saying. He couldn't _not_ enter.

He took her hand gently, running his thumb over her knuckles as he exhaled, glad she wouldn't fight about it more. "I'll be fine. Karkaroff knows the training involved. He even said I could get indirect help."

"I know," Katarina murmured. Her Bulgarian was strained as she tried to keep her voice under control. They couldn't see her weak, because the blonde boy across the table was the one that would relay to his own father - who in turn would talk to hers. A sharp whistle caused her to pull her arm from Viktor's grasp and straighten. It had come from Perun, who was eyeing the Highmaster of Durmstrang as he rose. One... Two... Three... All of Durmstrang rose as a body after three short seconds. It was a formal practice they had exercised exhaustively until it was mastered before the students had left. The men bowed while Katarina dropped into a cursty to the Highmaster. Once he nodded, the students straightened up and her hands were clasped behind her back, her shoulders back, while the men kept stiff arms at their sides. Merlin, it had taken three days to get this down. If they screwed up-

"The boat," Karkaroff instructed simply. He led the group from the hall, Perun quickly joining his side. As the only female, and the idea of ladies first, Katarina was forced to be ahead of them, walking as confidentally as she could muster, avoiding the piercing gaze of the Goblet of Fire. She passed down the middle of the Hall and made eye contact with a girl with bushy coffee colored hair and equal shade eyes. Beside her was Harry Potter. Ah, Hermione Granger. She smiled politely at Katarina as she noticed the woman's gaze on her and Katarina gave a small nod of the head that would have been missed if no one noticed their exchange. A breath left her as she turned to face the crowd of Hogwarts, the Entrance Hall behind her. The boys filtered into their appropriate spots and Katarina dropped into a small curtsy, symbolizing respect to the Headmaster of Hogwarts for allowing them to attend their opening feast, and allowing them to stay for the duration of the Tournament. 

And then they spun on their heels and rushed into the storming night, their form disappearing as the night engulfed them. 

"Classes will be taken in the Hogwarts empty classrooms," Karkaroff announced in a loud voice over the howling wind and lighting. The men around Katarina broke off into their own groups of friends, and Viktor sidled up alongside her, Dimitry not far behind. A comforting arm went around Katarina's shoulders and, in a poor attempt to keep her dry, pulled her into his side. It was a futile effort, but she appreciated it no less. "Classes that are in common with the Hogwarts curriculum will be taken with the students of Hogwarts." Nods went around as they understood and then they turned to head down the long staircase to the boat house, where the Durmstrang boat was connected.

Though her fur hat was charmed to be water-repellant, and pinned with about eighty pins and a temporary sticking charm, she knew that her clothing was soaked through, as well as her hair. Ugh, she would have to have the clothes rest on her radiator tonight, and the elves would have to clean them once they dried. Otherwise the fabric could get stiff. If she ended up with a cold, though, she would curse the weather. 


	2. Chapter 2

She sneezed for the third time that morning, her gaze on her polished shoes. Merlin, she needed to go to the Infirmary. She had taken a hot shower, gotten warm under her covers, but to no avail. Of course. She wasn't alone, however. As she stood, stiff and straight outside of her bedroom door, she heard others sneeze down the hall. Yes, sick as well. The bells chimed onboard, signalling six in the morning. Katarina was always on time. Her black pencil skirt and red sweater were much like the pair she wore last night, save for her hat. She had traded it for a simple updo that let her curls fall down her back, but not fall in her face. When she heard Karkaroff's boots echoing down the hall, towards her, she straightened and put her hands behind herself, clenching her fingers tightly. Merlin, she needed to survive the morning, though it was highly embarrassing that it was Karkaroff inspecting her uniform, but the female inspector wasn't traveling with them, as there was no need. 

Katarina's ears were pierced, knowing it was allowed, but she knew as well that obnoxious earrings weren't. The door beside her, Dimitry, was where Karkaroff stopped first, sneering as he looked the boy over. Katarina's brother was, she could see out of the corner of her eye, out of uniform. Not in looks, but his boots. One was tied differently than the other.

"What's this?" Karkaroff shouted in Russian. Dimitry didn't flinch in the slightest. 

"Sir?" Dimitry asked politely, his arms stiff and his gaze staring into Karkaroff's eyes.

 

 

"Your shoes! Your shoes, you fool! One is laced differently from the other! One set goes over while the other goes under! Fix it!"

"Yes, Highmaster," Dimitry said, bowing slightly.

"Viktor and Perun will administer your punishment," Highmaster Karkaroff continued. "Katarina, come. We will wait for them at the castle."

"Yes, Highmaster," I said, curtsying, before grabbing my coat and following him. It was a hot and sunny day today. I wouldn't be needing my coat. I took out my veela haired wand and waved it around the coat, transfiguring it into a bag and did a small transportation charm to retrieve my forgotten books and they settled nicely inside.

"Highmaster, sir?" I asked.

"Yes," Karkaroff intoned.

I swallowed at the tone, "My lessons, sir. I'm a different year than the others."

"I'm quite aware of that fact, Your highness."

"What I'm trying to say, Highmaster, is that you cannot simply teach the boys and I at the same time."

"Your lessons, Katarina, will simply be a self-study. You will take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Arithmacy with the Hogwarts students, but the rest of your time, I expect you to be studying your books and submitting to me a twelve inch essay on a certain topic from each chapters. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Highmaster. Thank you, that is very clear."

Karkaroff brushed his long brown-gray hair with his hand as he nodded in acknowledgment. To make me upset, he knew, would not be a good thing. With my father a Death Eater with him, we both knew what consequences would be at stake. My family could very well shut down the school. Not that I wanted that, of course.

When we took a small boat to the castle, it was considerably warmer. Students were heading into the Great Hall and I heard loud chatting.

It was five minutes later that Viktor, Dimitry, and Perun appeared and bowed to us.

"Breakfast," Karkaroff said impatiently.

I saw other boys from Durmstrang come as well and knew that the boat had been shut down for the next hour. Everyone except for the house-elves were demanded off. The cleaning period of the house-elves were deemed the most exclusive hour. No one was to interrupt them and their magic.

I searched the castle trying to find a familiar face. The Beauxbatons girls were strewn everywhere, talking to some women. One was sitting and talking to a red-headed woman by Harry Potter. I didn't recognize either of them.

I smiled as I found said familiar face and grabbed Viktor and Dimitry's arms. "This way."

Karkaroff grimaced, but otherwise headed up to the Head's table without a word. Perun followed us.

"Petrovich, it is so good to see you!" I exclaimed in English as I tapped that person on the shoulder.

The Gryffindor turned, eyes wide and stood abruptly, hugging me fiercely. "I've missed you, Kat! I couldn't tell if that was you last night or not!"

"Of course it was me," I teased. "Who else would it have been? Oh, right, how silly of me. Peter, this is my fiancee, Viktor. You've met. And you know my brother, Dimitry," I gestured to the tall dark brunette behind me. Then I nodded towards Perun, "This is Perun. He's Karkaroff's aide." Perun ran his hand through his black curly hair before nodding in Peter's direction.

"Take a seat," Peter gestured. I smiled at him and sat in the empty space around where he was. His friends were eying me.

"Care to introduce us, Peter?" a red headed boy asked. The boy next to him was identical. Twins.

"Yeah, Pete, don't be rude," the other chimed.

"This is Fred and George," Peter said less than amused. "Friends of mine. Both are sixth years."

I nodded, "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, hottie."

Viktor cleared his throat and the boys immediately backed down.

"And this is Katie Bell, George's girlfriend."

"Pleasure," I nodded to her. She was watching Viktor with a hungry expression. I immediately didn't like her either.

I suddenly brightened and elbowed Viktor, "Look over there."

He followed my gaze to the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy bloke glaring at us.

"I don't like him," Viktor stated.

"Me neither," I mentioned.

"Who?"

"Goes by Draco Malfoy," I said. "You know him?"

"Know him?" Peter laughed. "Not in hell. He's a jerk that believes in blood purity. No one except for Slytherin's and sluts like him."

I smirked, "Oh? And you're forgetting who you're talking to, Peter."

He smirked, "Right. Your parents are blood supremacists."

"So are yours, must you forget," I laughed. "As is Dima."

Peter looked towards my brother who was making easy conversation with the twins.

"I never knew that. I thought he was like you."

I swallowed hard, "I'm a supremacist, too, you know. We all know where my future is headed. Though what you're doing with blood-traitors, is beyond me." The smirk at the end, though, gave it all away.

I hoped he'd take the hint and drop the subject. His chocolate brown eyes shown understanding and he nodded.

"Of course. You must have found something in common with Malfoy, then," Peter laughed.

I shrugged, "Father is friends with his father."

"Oh?" one of the twins asked, drawing into Peter and I's conversation.

"Lucius Malfoy comes around the manor a few times," I said like it was nothing. It really wasn't. Lucius was nice company to talk to sometimes. Of course, he was always trying to get my younger sister, Viktoria, to marry Draco, or myself. Mother and father refuse, saying her husband has to be pureblood Russian.

"Grand Duchess Katarina Romanova?"

I immediately sat up straight and looked up. "Who's inquiring?"

It was Headmaster Dumbledore, standing right behind my brother. I swallowed, not really knowing what he'd wish to talk about. I had heard stories, both good and bad, about him.

"Your highness," he said kindly, "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I was wondering if you could come with me so we could speak in private."

"Of course, Headmaster," I nodded. I stood and followed him from the other side of the table to the doors of the Great Hall. Karkaroff was watching me closely, almost wondering what I was doing. I met his gaze before looking at the professor. "You wished to speak with me in private, sir?"

"Yes, yes," he nodded. "You see, Igor approached me earlier. I understand you are two years below your peers in classes."

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "I am a fifth year."

"I see, in that case, you are enrolled into classes for those you share in common with Hogwarts' studies. I strongly suggest seeking out Hermione Granger, Mr. Potter's friend. She is in the same Arithmacy class as you, and I am sure she'd be more than happy to show you around the castle and help you to your classes."

He presented me with a piece of parchment, which I took, "And this is?"

"Your schedule, my dear," he stated as I opened it and gave it a glance. "It will show you what classes you have at what times and days."

I nodded, guessing their scheduling was different than at Durmstrang. We only had two classes a day, both of which were from breakfast to lunch and lunch to dinner long. Only a fifteen minute break in between to share notes or use the restroom. I took that was not the case here.

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Of course, your highness."

"Please, no formalities, sir. I hate that as much as being called my mother's twin," I laughed easily.

He nodded, a soft smile on his lips, "Of course. Miss Romanova, if you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to Miss Granger."

I nodded and followed him, once again to Hermione Granger. She was a pretty girl, with curly honey-brown hair and brown eyes. She looked kind and saw us approaching. Elbowing the red-headed boy who was staring in the process. Okay, she was definitely someone to be friends with.

"Miss Granger, may I introduce you to Miss Katerina Romanova? Miss Romanova, this is Miss Hermione Granger. She is in your arithmancy class and defense against the dark arts class, Miss Granger, and if you don't mind, needs a tour of the castle. I thought you fit for the job."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Sir, surely there's someone better-"

"You three do know the castle better than the founders themselves, Miss Granger. I think you're able."

I turned my eyes to Harry Potter, nodding to him. And then to the red-head, nodding as well. "Pleasure to meet you," I smiled, a slight accent to my voice, but not too strong to be detectable.

"Thank you, Professor. When should I escort her around?"

"After breakfast is fine. I will notify Severus you'll be arriving late to class today."

Hermione nodded to him, "Thank you, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and left. I stood there and smiled at them, "If you don't mind I sit? I'd like to get to know you before you show me around an unfamiliar castle."

"O-Of course," Hermione stuttered. She looked at the red-head, giving him a look. He moved slightly and I smiled at him fondly.

"Thank you. And I didn't catch either of your names?"

The two boys looked at me strangely, "Ron Weasley," the red-head said.

"Pleasure," I smiled, taking his hand and shaking it. I turned to Harry Potter. "And you?"

"Blimey, you don't know who he is?" Ron asked.

I cleared my throat, "I do. Although, it's against ..." I hesitated. "It's complicated. But I thought it rude to call him Mr. Potter without having any form of him introducing himself."

Harry flushed, "Harry Potter. You don't have to call me Mr. Potter. Harry's fine."

"You three can call me Katarina. Don't let the Highmaster fool you. Only he's not allowed to call me anything other than Your Highness after meeting," I shrugged and laughed.

"You're royalty?" Ron asked.

"Ron, that's rude," Hermione scolded.

"It's alright," I smiled. "I'm used to it. You're just lucky I'm in Drakonya Krov. The Vampire's would have eaten you three alive by now. But yes. Descent of the tsar's of Russia in the early nineteen hundreds."

"Wow," Harry murmured.

I smiled, "Tell me about it."

"You sat with Malfoy yesterday, didn't you?" Ron asked.

I smirked, and looked around closely. My brother was far enough away not to hear me, "Don't tell anyone I told you this," I started. "But I can't stand the man. His father's great, don't get me wrong, wonderful company, but he's too much like my mother for me to be around."

"You hang out with his father?" Harry whispered.

I shrugged, "Like I said, he's great company. My father and Lucius are always meeting each other, and they're great friends. I guess I've just sort of warmed up to him."

The rest of breakfast was around talk of what Durmstrang was like, how classes were, and where it was located. Of course the last one was a secret, as most students of Durmstrang didn't even know. But I did, and I wasn't saying. In return, they told me what Hogwarts was like. The Defense Against the Dark Arts curse - Professor Mad-Eye Moody would be gone by years end, according to Harry. Hermione looked over my schedule, as well.

"That's strange. They have you in the same Defense as Harry, Ron, and I."

"Durmstrang's Defense classes aren't really defense," I offered, smirking. "We don't go above year four, because after said year, we focus more on dark arts. But I demanded from the Highmaster to keep it. Meaning, I repeat fourth year Defense until I graduate."

"That has to be boring."

I shrugged, "Wouldn't know, actually. This is my first year of redoing it."

"Aren't your parents like Death Eater, pureblood supremacists, though?" Ron asked.

"Ron!" Hermione scolded once more.

"Are you kidding me?" I laughed. Softly, I said, smirking, "They're planning the Dark Lord's return right now. That's all they talk about when I'm at home. The eve of this, then it's the ides of this. They're lunatics, honest-"

A throat cleared and I went rigid. I quickly stood, realizing that students were starting to leave. Karkaroff stood there, straight and threatening. "I will be trusting after your first lesson you will be studying hard?"

"Of course, Highmaster," I said monotone and curtsying slightly. "Anything less than an O is unacceptable. Surely you know that?"

"I'll be checking on you before lunchtime. I suspect you'll be outside?"

"It's hardly raining, sir, so of course I will be," I nodded.

He nodded, and swooped away. But his spot was replaced by Viktor. I heard Ron gasp, "No way!" he whispered.

I smirked and walked up to him, "Be careful in class. Remember," I murmured to him, fixing a loose button. "No slouching."

"Yes, of course," he chuckled in Bulgarian.

I leaned up on my tippy-toes and placed a small kiss to his lips. I pulled away a second later after a few people gasped. I wickedly grinned. "Oh, and Viktor?" I called as he started to walk away.

He turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Make sure Dimitry doesn't do anything stupid, da?" I laughed.

He nodded, "No promises."

I saw Dimitry by the doors, his bruised cheek standing out.

I turned to Hermione, "Quickly. I haven't much time till Karkaroff starts lessons."

"We have fifteen minutes till classes-"

"I have to do something first," I insisted. "I'll meet you at the front doors in five."

"Alright?" she said, confused.

I took off after Viktor, not running, of course. But walking at a fast pace. I grabbed Dimitry's arm and held my wand to his face. He flinched slightly, but I shook my head and murmured a spell. The bruise slowly faded into a yellowish-purple. I smiled, "Better?"

"See you at lunch."

"Sit by me?" I suggested.

"Of course, sister," he chuckled. He kissed the top of my head, then my knuckles before leaving, following Viktor and Perun, who had already taken off.

I didn't see Peter, nor those twins, so I assumed they were gone as well.

"You're dating Viktor Krum?" I heard a voice inquire.

I turned to see Ron.

"Dating?" I snorted. "No, we're engaged to marry."

"What?" Harry asked. "He's getting hitched?"

I furrowed my brow at the term, "Hitched?"

"Muggle term for married," Harry said. "I can't believe it."

I smirked, "Neither can I."

"Why don't you have a ring?" Hermione asked suddenly.

I looked at her and shrugged, "I glamour it so girls don't get jealous."

"How could you hide a diamond as big as what you got?" Ron asked rather rudely.

I bit my lip and shrugged, "Can we look around the castle? I'd love to see as much as we can before classes start. I'd hate for you to be late."

"Um, sure," Hermione nodded. "I'll see you in Potions, guys."

Ron sighed, "Now why does she get to have all the fun being around Viktor's fiancee? She doesn't even like Quidditch."

I smirked to myself before following Hermione out the doors and up the stairs.

"There are no classes on the main floor, except for Herbology, but I'll show you that later. In the dungeons there's Potions class, but I'll show you that in a moment."

Hogwarts was huge. Bigger than I thought. I really need to get a map of the place.

"This is Arithmancy class," she instructed, pointing to a portrait with runes all over it, along with numbers. "And this is Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's going to be the class after lunch, so I'll find you at lunch and we can leave together."

I nodded, "Alright, thank you."

"It's nothing," she smiled as the bells rang. I assumed that was for class. "Now, I have about fifteen minutes left. So I will show you to Potions, then I'll take you to where you need to go for your first class."

"I'm studying in the courtyard in front of the dining hall," I told her.

"Perfect. I'll show you there and then meet you after lunch."

I smiled, "Wonderful."

She showed me down to the dark dreary halls nodding to a large door with black steel on it for effect. "That's potions. Now, I'll show you to the Courtyard."

I nodded and she led me back up the stairs before I stopped her, "I think I know where to go from here," I said as we reached the staircases. "Just through there," I gestured towards the arch that was where I waited last night to enter the Great Hall, "Then out those doors," I nodded to the doors that I came through this morning.

"Yes. Alright. I'll see you later, then."

I smiled, "See you, Hermione."

She nodded and walked back the way we came, while I exited the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

I was checked on later by Karkaroff and showed him the notes I had taken. He was pleased and left me alone until lunch. I, of course, knew the boys got out early for lunch so they could put their things in the boat. So I packed up and returned my things before waiting at the Great Hall doors for Viktor, Dimitry, and Perun.

"Vell hello, beautiful," a husky voice whispered from behind me. An arm wrapped around my waist and I was pushed flush against the chest of my captor.

"Good afternoon, handsome," I murmured back in his native tongue.

"Vhat are you doing out here all alone?"

"Waiting for you, to sneak away," I giggled, noticing a few students from Hogwarts passing and not so discreetly staring at us openly. "But I have to eat first. I'm a little hungry."

"Then ve shall dine," Viktor chuckled in my ear and kissed my cheek.

I blushed lightly and grabbed his hand, "Dimitry and Perun are sitting with us, but I think I might sit with Peter as well."

"Vhatever you say," Viktor chuckled. I glanced at him to see his tiny smile tugging his lips.

Got him.

"Come on, or we won't get any good seats!" I pleaded.

"Katya," Viktor sighed, but running along side me. "Highmaster will punish us for running."

"So? Live a little, Vitya," I gave him a cute look and he shook his head, but I knew I had won.

"If Highmaster catches us-"

"Which he has," A deep voice drawled from behind us. I gasped and spun around, snapping to attention.

"Highmaster, sir, we were just hungry-" I tried to reason.

"No excuse to break code," Highmaster cut in. The man besides him, Severus Snape - according to Draco Malfoy - seemed disinterested and looked away.

"Ve are very sorry, Highmaster, it von't happen again," Viktor nodded.

"Dimitry," Karkaroff addressed the person on his left. My brother. "Administer their punishment and then Viktor, I wish to speak to you before mid-day meal."

"Yes, Highmaster," Viktor and Dimitry spoke at once. I just nodded and glanced at my brother, who already had his wand out. Highmaster walked away with Snape.

"Right here?" I asked him, noticing how we were in front of the Entrance Hall.

"Yes," Dimitry said stiffly. "Kat, you knew better than to do that."

"I was having fun, Dimitry," I snapped. "Unlike some people, I'm not stuck-up and listen to everything Highmaster says. Sometimes, breaking the rules is acceptable."

He flicked his wand at me and my cheek stung. I knew he hadn't punched me, but the slap of his wand hurt just as much. I'd bruise. With another flick of his wand a gash appeared where the slap mark would be.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes at the pain, "How dare you, Dimitry. Father will hear you have marked my skin. Mark my words."

I was slashed one more time by him, this time on the arm, and then I was allowed to leave. I clenched my jaw as I tried to fight off the pain. I entered the Great Hall and seated myself next to Peter.

"What in Merlin's name!" He gasped.

"Punishment," I told him coldly. "Heal it before it scars."

With words, Peter waved his wand and I felt the sting go away.

"What'd you do this time?"

"Ran here," I told him simply. "Karkaroff caught Viktor and I. I don't know where Perun is... but Dimitry gave me the punishment that was deemed necessary." I used my own wand to heal the gash on my arm, as I didn't care if it scared there.

"You ran here and were punished?"

"We represent Durmstrang," I told him sharply, not caring that I was pissed off. "I broke the rules and I took my punishment for it."

"Harsh," the twins muttered.

I glanced at them, "You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until Karkaroff puts Viktor on his training schedule."

"Which is tomorrow morning," Viktor spoke up from beside me.

I glanced up, "So soon?" I murmured back in Russian.

"Tonight I put my name in the Goblet."

My eyes widened and I whispered back in rapid Russian, "Viktor, you'll be killed! You mustn't-"

"I must. I have to, for you," he assured me. "Your father would cancel the contract if I didn't."

"I don't care if Father cancels the contract!" I hissed. "You can't get hurt! I won't allow it!"

"I'm not asking for your permission," Viktor said back in Russian.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but stopped. "I'm not hungry. Enjoy lunch," I said in English to them all, rising up. I grabbed an apple to prove I was lying and walked from the Great Hall, giving a small bow to the Highmaster before I left completely.

I threw my bag down on the stone bench in the courtyard and took a vicious bite of my apple. How dare he put himself in danger like that? He's going to get killed!

"Katarina?"

"What?" I snapped, glancing up. I immediately backtracked, "I-I'm sorry, Hermione. Lot on my mind, that's all. Can I help you?"

"I'd like to know if you wanted to head to class now?"

"Oh, um, sure," I nodded, disappearing the apple with a flick of my wand and following her into the castle. Two boys met up with us there. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. The kind, modest boy and the rude pig.

"Defense?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yes, unfortunately, Moody seems to be scaring the seventh years already."

I smirked, "I can handle Moody."

"Be my partner?" she asked me.

"But I'm always your partner!" Ron cried.

"Oh, shut up, Ronald. She at least has an intelligent head on her shoulders. You, however-"

"She's friends with Malfoy! How in the bloody hell does that make her intelligent?"

I whirled on him, causing him to squeak in fear. "Lucius is a dear friend of mine because my father and him go back into their Death Eater days. I find Lucius good company because, unlike you, he can keep a conversation that lasts longer than five minutes before he complains about something. And unlike you, Lucius thinks I'm brilliant enough to wed his own son - which I assure you is definitely not happening. Now, before you speak, think about all you do not know, then comment."

He was pale white, "Y-You were going to marry the Slytherin Prince!"

"Of course that's all you heard. And no! I love Viktor, I'm marrying Viktor. Never will I touch Draco with so much as a thought like that," I said, disgusted. "How dare you even insinuate I would want to marry that filth."

"Come on, we'll be late for class," Hermione urged.

She took my wrist and I allowed her to, until I saw Dimitry at the top of the steps, waiting for me. I saw his grimace at the action.

I jerked my hand from her wrist, "Don't touch me."

Her eyes showed hurt and she backed up a step. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

I ran up the steps before she could finish and smiled at Dimitry, "Don't be mad. That Muggle loving fool appointed her to show me around. She'll be out of my hair in a few weeks, tops."

"I won't tell father, then, but you better be careful. Don't let anyone else catch this," he was referring to her. I nodded, glad he was dropping it.

"Have fun," I kissed his cheek and he the top of my head.

"Get rid of them when you can. Father would hate to hear it from Karkaroff that you hang around with Potter."

"I will," I assured him. "Now hurry, before Karkaroff catches you late."

He chuckled and took off, careful not to make noise. He was breaking the rule I had just broken not even twenty minutes ago. Running. Tisk, tisk.

"Who was that, another boyfriend?" Ron spat. "Jeeze, no wonder you're a Duchess. Everyone practically bows down to you."

I smirked at him, "Yeah, tell Viktor he's my boyfriend and he'll laugh. Dimitry is my brother. My blood supremacist brother," I stressed to Hermione. "My entire family are blood supremacist, except for me. I'm sorry, but he would have told my father you had touched me and I allowed it. So no offense or anything," I told her. "Now, come on! I need to get a good seat."


	4. Chapter 4

When we entered the classroom, Mad-Eye's eye followed me. His deformed face and body from his years of service in the Auror department made it hard not to recognize him. The magical eye seemed to see right through me, as though I was under a charm. "Miss Romanova-"

"Your highness, Moody. We've been over this," I said casually, sitting down.

"How are your parents doing?"

"My father is rotting in Azkaban, Moody, thanks to you," I smiled at him smugly. "Now, want to tell the class how half your nose is missing?"

He growled and turned, "I'm not through with you, Miss Romanova-"

"Your Highness," I corrected, smirking.

He gave me a glare, "Welcome to Level Four Defense Against the Arts. I see we have one Durmstrang student in here. Allow her to give you a welcome that I will seem unworthy of saying in front of Your Highness's presence."

He couldn't be serious.

"We don't have all day, Your Highness," Mad-Eye growled.

I set my jaw and stood, turning to face the room. Since Hermione insisted on sitting up front.

Might as well make a sexy accent while I'm at it. "Velcome to Defense," I stated, glancing at all of them. "Master Moo- I mean, Professor Moody is your instructor. He is a highly trained Auror and lost half of his nose due to my fader. It vas an accident," I winked at them all, flashing a secretive smile before turning and sitting. "Do, continue, Professor."

His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick the corner of his lip faster than the rest of the class could comprehend. I noticed and narrowed my eyes. Something wasn't right about him.

The lesson was interesting and very easy, considering I was a year up. It was an easy O for me.

After this class, I decided to do my combat with the rest of the boys. They'd be in the courtyard.

"Katya," my fiancee murmured, embracing me as I approached him.

"Vitya, have you reconsidered?" I asked.

He sighed, and the other boys around him hushed as they saw the venomous glare I gave Viktor, "I'm putting my name in."

I snorted, "And if you die, it won't matter if father cancels the contract or not."

"I'm putting my name in. I only ask you come with me," Viktor told me quietly.

I nodded, "Very well. But we will train together. I'm not letting you go through this alone."

He smiled, "That'll do for me."

I kissed his cheek quietly and then glanced around, "So, what's training going to be today?"

"Dueling," Dimitry told me, the others nodding. "Ready?"

"Partner?" I asked him.

"Nope, I'm with Perun," Dimitry said in fake sympathy.

I turned to Viktor, "You?"

"You know it," he winked.

"Wands at the ready," Master Lenikov ordered pacing as we all stood in line. "Begin!"

It was an easy exercise and soon we headed back to the ship to get ready for dinner.

I took a quick shower and changed into my black skirt and a red turtle neck before I joined Viktor on deck.

"Are we going to go now?" I asked him bitterly.

He glanced at me, grimacing at my fierce expression, "We're waiting for Poliakoff and Highmaster."

I cleared my throat and nodded, "Of course."

It came out harsher than I intended and Viktor sighed, his hand touching my cheek to make me look at him, "You mustn't worry," he told me softly. "I'll be fine. We don't even know if I'll be chosen."

"Of course you will," I said bitterly, and incredulously. "You possess all the qualities of a champion! Of course you'll be chosen! And I couldn't..." I met his eyes and didn't waver my gaze as I spoke, "I couldn't live if you were to die, Viktor. I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured. "Now, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I didn't believe him, but I sighed heavily and nodded.

We flew to the castle, on a broom, and met with Poliakoff and Karkaroff there. They were waiting and seemed anxious.

"This way," Karkaroff told us and we walked. It was busy inside. Mostly Hogwarts students. Everyone shushed up, even two white haired men that were fighting on the ground. Whispers started and everyone glanced at each other. Viktor clenched his hand and strode forward confidently. I walked with him until he reached the edge of the crowd. Then I stopped and he turned back to me. I nodded and he nodded back, understanding that I didn't exactly approve, but I'd live. He wanted this, and I wasn't going to deny him of it.

He dropped the parchment from his clenched fist into the cup. My breath left me in a woosh as soon as it happened and I felt the tears in my eyes. But I clenched my jaw and forced them to stay back.

He turned back, his arm still outstretched over the pot and then made eye contact with me. I turned sharply before he could see the tears and strode to Karkaroff.

"If he dies, I will have your head," I snapped at Karkaroff in harsh Russian. The entire congregation sucked in a breath as they watched me. Viktor's hand gently took my upper arm and pulled me back slightly as Karkaroff sniffed angrily. "May Russia be my vitness," I said in English. "I vill destroy you."

My accent was always more prominent when I was angry, but this was crossing the line. Viktor didn't do it because of our contract. It was bound in blood, it could never be broken. However, Karkaroff pressured Viktor into placing his name into the goblet. I knew that. Karkaroff always pushed Viktor over the edge.

Karkaroff nodded to Perun and I felt the sting on my cheek.

"My fader vill hear about this," I swore. Karkaroff's eyes widened in fright as I turned and exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Viktor, I swear to Merlin," I promised as we entered the Great Hall for dinner, "I will kill him if you get hurt. I don't care if I go to Azkaban for it. You will not be hurt, you understand?"

He chuckled, "Yes, Katya."

"This isn't funny!" I cried as we reached the entrance hall. "You could be killed! Or hurt! Or .. or-" I refused to think of anything worse and let out a breath as I looked away from him. "I'm training with you."

"I get out of my studies for this," he told me. "If I'm chosen tonight."

I looked at him, "If you're chosen, and you get out of your studies, I can as well. I have more weight on Karkaroff than you think. Father won't care as long as I do some work, and even then he's still in Azkaban. And Mother can suck it for all I care."

Viktor chuckled and kissed my cheek as we entered the Great Hall. There were seats for just Viktor and I next to Peter. I took it and smiled at the four boys and the two girls.

"I don't believe I introduced you to Angelina, Fred's girlfriend." So they both were attached. Yet they still flirted with me. Interesting. "And this is Lee Jordan." I nodded to the dark skinned boy who was talking animatedly with the two indentical boys.

"So, you ready for the selections?" Peter asked.

I shot him a glare, "Completely."

"Someone's a little cranky this evening," he pointed out.

I shrugged, "Whatever. I'm allowed to be pissed."

"What's up with you?" the twins asked simultaneously. "A good looking girl like you has no reason to be mad."

That did it. I narrowed my eyes even further and held up my left hand. "You see this?" They gulped, nodding. "Good. That means you don't flirt with me, you don't look at me, and you don't touch me. Got it?" They nodded once more. "Glad we got this straight," I threw them a sarcastic smile.

"Katya," Viktor said suddenly.

I looked at him and grimaced at his expression. It was disappointment. I hated when looked at me that way. Made me feel like a child.

"Sorry," I muttered to the twins, taking a bite of potatoes. I sat in silence the rest of the dinner. When we were told to sit with our schools, I noticed Durmstrang take a seat at some wooden benches that were built after a row of tables was gone. The houses of Hogwarts all migrated and squished together. Beaubatons sat at the end of one table. I sat on the wooden bleachers next to Viktor, clutching his hand with mine.

People were talking, conversing with one another. "Sit down, please," Dumbledore said, walking forward. "Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The Champion selection!" He shot around, using wandless magic to dim the lights. Then he used the same hand to walk towards the goblet, caressing it. We all watching. Waiting. Scarlet fire shot out and a piece of parchment wafted in the air before Dumbledore caught it. I felt myself grow faint. Please, not Viktor. Please, not Viktor. "The Durmstrang champion is!" Dumbledore announced. "Viktor Krum!" My painful grip on Viktor's hand went lax and I gasped.

"No!" I whispered.

People patted Viktor's back as he smirked, shaking his fist in victory. He stood, turning to me. I kissed him once, but he saw the trembling lip I had before I stiffened my features and gave him a smile. People clapped as he made his way towards the Trophy Room. I felt the tears in my eyes. Yes, I was proud of him, but I didn't want him to die.

The flame shot out again and a doily floated down. "The champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." The blonde haired priss smiled and sauntered towards the Trophy room as well.

"The Hogwarts Champion, Cedric Diggory!" There were loud shouts of joy as the man shot up and walked down.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions, but in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory- The Triwizard Cup!" He spun around and a ice diamond cup shown on a pedastal. The cup, however, had different plans. The fire turned blue and spun around the cup, then a red. The paper floated down and Dumbledore read aloud. "Harry Potter... Harry Potter? HARRY POTTER!"

I saw Granger grab Harry and throw him out of his seat. Harry walked towards Dumbledore, and they glanced at each other, Dumbledore handing Harry the parchment. Harry glanced at it once before going wide-eyed and walked towards the Trophy Room. I let out a shaky breath and Dimitry gave my shoulder a squeeze. I shook my head.

It was raining as we headed back to the ship, but I hung back, giving Karkaroff a look, waiting for Viktor. Karkaroff didn't complain. I spotted him as he walked out of the Trophy room and he spotted me immediately in the near empty hall. Hermione, Peter, a few of Cedric's friends, and Gabrielle Delacour stayed. I walked pointedly towards Viktor and stopped right in front of him. He was unsure of what to do.

"I warned you," I spat in Russian.

"I had to," Viktor murmured back.

"No you didn't," I spat. "I'm telling Karkaroff tonight of me dropping my studies to help you train. Only what's allowed. I will continue with Defense, Arithmancy, those and Duelling, but the rest of the time, I will help you train. I won't help you with task clues, but I will help you train."

"As you wish," Viktor smiled at me.

I gave a growl and spun around, walking from the hall without glancing at him. The occupants of the hall gave me curious looks. I had enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"Highmaster!" I shouted as I knocked on the door of his office. The Captain's quarters. The door opened and Karkaroff stood before me in his heavy coat.

"What is it, your highness?"

"I wish a word," I spoke.

"Come in," Karkaroff said after a moment. I entered and stood behind the chair in front of his desk. He sat in his own chair. "What is it you wish to talk about?"

"Viktor."

"What about him?" Karkaroff asked, curious.

"I will train with him every day. I will still attend Defense and Duelling classes, but the others are to be postponed until next year. I'll double up if I have to. I want to train with Viktor and give him a thorough exercise that's necessary for the tasks. But I won't help him figure out what said tasks are."

Karkaroff looked at me blankly, "Your father will not approve."

"I know," I nodded. "That is why I will inform him. And I will give you galleons necessary to keep your support."

"Galleons are not necessary, Your Highness," Karkaroff sighed. "I do not wish for Viktor to train alone. He will not have the same agility as if he were to train with someone else. You are a perfect match. You will push him harder and he will be motivated if you were the one to tell him what to do. I will back you up should your father demand my reasons."

I nodded, "And if he has a problem, sir, I will be sure to deal with it with him. I do not want this school closed down. I love it far too much."

Karkaroff nodded and I was dismissed. I left and ignored Viktor as he stood at my door.

"Training, four thirty sharp," I hissed. He gulped, nodding, and I shut my bedroom door. I huffed and sank down on my bed where I just cried. I was so scared. Definitely not for myself. But for Viktor. Anything could happen. Anything. I suddenly hated my parents. It was their fault. Viktor had no choice, I understood that, but that didn't mean he had to get himself killed in the process.

Before dawn, I had arisen, freshly showered and in my pair of black yoga pants and a black t-shirt. My red socks stuck out of my black tennis-shoes, which had to be knee highs. I loved them. Kept my legs warm.

Viktor was waiting for me on the deck and I nodded to him before grabbing my Firebolt and launching myself off the deck.

"First thing we'll do is run," I shouted over the wind as we reached the Black Lake.

The routine continued for weeks. Even after he had an interview with Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet. I already didn't like her. We ran every morning, me on the broom, pushing him faster than possible. Then we dueled for an hour. That was when the sun rose. Then we rested for five minutes where we then began to pour over the books. Then breakfast. Then more running. Then books. Then dueling. Then lunch. Then dueling. Then books once more. Then dinner. From then on, we studied tactics.

He was exhausted by the time the sun set. When the first yawn appeared, I sent him to bed.

When October approached, I had shed fifteen pounds, just training with him. I was thinner, stronger, and more alert. This training wasn't just benefiting him, but me as well.

"Water?" I asked as Viktor let out raspy breaths.

He shook his head, straightening, "No. What now?"

"We aren't finished running."

"We?" Viktor demanded, his Bulgarian running together. "You aren't even running!"

"Ah, but you are," I returned calmly. "Keep going."

And he did. I had him running miles before letting him take a break. I then cast a cleansing charm on us and headed for the castle. Lunch was calling me.

"This is ridiculus," Viktor insisted. "I do not need to be fast in the games."

"You do," I insisted. "You need to learn how to be fast on your feet, not just a broom. A dragon could be chasing after you. Do you want to find out what it is like to be dragon chow?" He seemed amused.

"The first task is dragons."

I glanced at him in surprise as we climbed the path. "What do you mean?"

"The first task is dragons," he informed me. "Highmaster had snuck into the forest and discovered them."

"Snuck into the..." I trailed off, realizing what this meant. "What dragons?"

"He wasn't sure," Viktor admitted. "But somehow, we will have to deal with them."

It was cold on November 24th, but not as cold as Durmstrang this time of year. The clouds hung over the Quidditch pitch. Everyone from all three schools was gathered in the seats. I had chosen a spot up front, Dimitry and Perun beside me. Merlin, Viktor better be alright. The task was explained to us and my heart gripped with fear. Nothing came between a mother and her egg.

He knew that well.

We had studied profusely in the library on everything we could find.

Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff boy that looked very wish-washy, was first.

He dodged the Swedish Short's snouts fire breath before transforming a rock across the arena into a dog. A Labrador, to be exact. I blinked in surprise, but as the dragon went to devour the fake animal, Diggory lurched for the egg, and sealed it in his grasp. Perhaps he was doing something right.

The victory was short lived as Diggory's dragon turned suddenly at the cheers and sent a fire ball towards him. Diggory cried out in surprise as the Dragon Tamers went to calm the Dragon and get it out of the arena. Diggory's face was covered in burns. Healers rushed to his side to help him off the field. Everyone was leaning forward in anticipation.

I was screaming on the inside. Please, Viktor, do what we rehearsed.

The frilly French tart was next. Fleur Delacour. A Common Welsh Green was waiting for her, panting out breaths of fire as she stared it down. Perhaps she was brave.

And for hours and hours, it seemed, she stared at the dragon. It slowly thought of her as no threat and that's when she struck. She used her wand quickly, sending a sleeping charm at the creature. It gave a roar of surprise, but fell limply beside the eggs in sleep.

Fleur smiled triumphantly and made her way towards the creature, stepping up onto the tallest rock. And she reached down into the egg pile just a the creature let out a snort in it's sleep. A fire ball caught her skirt on fire - but who wore a skirt to an athletic challenge? - and she calmly used her wand to distinguish the blaze before clasping the golden egg.

Viktor better be mindful of the flames. Two out of two contestants so far had been caught on fire.

A Chinese Fireball was brought into the field next, and another egg was placed. My fingers tightened on the rail in front of me as I leaned forward.

"It's Krum!" people whispered around me. And then Viktor walked out of the holding tent with determination in his eyes.

"Just like we planned," I murmured. "Vitya..."

A ball of fire went into Viktor's direction. I kept my face neutral as he dodged it and then sent a Conjunctivus charm at the dragon's head. The dragon let out a rawr of anger and Viktor ran for the eggs, but not before the dragon's large claws slashed and seemed to catch Viktor's cloak. Viktor went sprawling on the rocks. I let out a strangled breath.

"Please, get up. Get up!"

The Fireball, in it's anger, was letting out streaks of fire everywhere, trying to get out of its daze. It's feet stepped onto a few eggs, causing them to smash and ooze everywhere. Real eggs, then. Viktor pulled himself to his feet, and grabbed the golden egg. He quickly backed away from the dragon, but I could see the damage. A few gash marks on his arm where the claws had caught him were bleeding profusely.

At least he wasn't dying.

He dodged another jet of fire and Dragon Tamers over took the field.

My fingers were strumming on the rail as I waited to be told I could go see him. Karkaroff was standing just a few feet from us, peering over the rail to the healers tent. Please... please... He had to be alright.

Karkaroff saw me watching him and gave me a nod. I launched myself to my feet and made my way over to him, and he guided me down the stairs to the beams underneath us.

"The healers are cleaning his wounds," he informed me, holding open the tent flap.

"Thank you, Highmaster," I spoke before walking inside. The Hogwarts healer was applying some orange salve to Diggory's skin to heal the burn, Delacour was being checked over for any burns or bruised patches of skin. Viktor was giving a grunt of pain as they ripped his shirt off and started to place a vial of potions onto the skin.

He muttered something about it stinging, before he spotted me. I gave a relieved smile and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Thank Merlin you're alright," I murmured in Bulgarian. "I was so worried!"

He used his good arm to hug me back, "I'm fine. We've been practicing."

"They took points off for the dragon crushing some eggs," Karkaroff spoke, appearing behind me. I let go of Viktor slowly, but not taking my eyes off the wound. "You are in first place."

"First place!" I gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Apparently the Hogwarts boy lost a large sum of points for unsuccessfully retrieving the egg and getting burned. He didn't distract the dragon successfully. The French girl," Karkaroff explained. "Caught herself on fire. While you got injured, it wasn't severe like those two could have been, and you succeeded in distracting the dragon."

"Fantastic," I grinned. "You did wonderfully!"

"Thank you," Viktor told me. His arm was wrapped up tightly and then placed into a sling that could be removed in the morning. I kissed his cheek lightly.

"We shall have a party of celebration tonight," I murmured in his ear. "Everyone brings drinks and we just have fun."

"The Highmaster would not-"

I giggled, "I never said he had to find out."

I pulled away to see Karkaroff giving us a suspicious look, "I must return to judge Potter's performance."

He left without another word and I was left alone with Viktor while the healers awaited Potter to arrive.

"You ever get hurt again," I swore to him in a dark growl, "I will hurt you more!"

He chuckled, "I'm fine!"

"You don't understand what I felt!" I gasped. "You almost were roasted! You almost got cut to pieces!"

"I'm fine," he insisted. "Katya, please."

I sighed, "I was just so worried."

"Don't be."

"The tasks will only get more dangerous," I told him, my gaze traveling to the egg in his lap. "Please, be more careful."

"I vill," he promised. He rose to his feet, and handed me the egg. I was a bit surprised, but clutched it in my arms as I followed him to the tent flap so we could watch Potter's task. The others soon joined us.

"What do you reckon he'll do?" Diggory asked.

We didn't know. The French tart's sister, who look about fourteen, was beside her as they watched quietly. Potter walked onto the field and the Hungarian Horntail nearly pummeled him with its tail. I was suddenly glad Viktor had the Fireball.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur gasped as the tail smashed at the rocks to kill Potter.

I had to agree with her. My God, indeed.

"Accio Firebolt!" Potter cried.

He was going to fly. It was smart of him, until the dragon got loose and chased him around the grounds. There was dead silence as we waited for him to return. Absolute dead silence. We couldn't see from the tent anymore, so we went to the stands, gasping as he appeared out of nowhere and the dragon was gone from view.

"He cheated!" I gasped. "You weren't allowed a broom!"

"But he didn't start with a broom," Diggory told me. "He started with a wand. And he used it to get his broom. A loophole."

"But that's not fair!" Fleur insisted. "He still used a broom!"

"Harry Potter and Viktor Krum are tied for first place!"

I felt my anger seep through. "Tied? You do not tie! He violated the rules! His dragon was focused on him the entire time and he's obviously hurt more than all of you-"

"Cedric Diggory is in second place! And Fleur Delacour comes in third!"

I didn't think that was fair either, and I voiced my opinion, "Diggory was nearly burnt to death, and Delacour wasn't harmed at all. Hers was the most successful of the two." It obviously wasn't being graded fairly.

Potter deserved at least third for nearly taking out the judging panel as well. And destroying the school. He didn't get points off for that?

"It's favouritism," Delacour told us when Diggory went to congratulate his school mate. "Durmstrang and Beauxbatons aren't zee favoured schools 'ere. Vhile I do not zink I deserve first, as your performance vas very good, Monsieur Krum, I do not zink I deserve last."

"I do not either," Viktor said in agreement. "Whoever is coaching him isn't following the rules and looking for cracks."

"And he's 'arry Potter," she said bitterly. "They're going to score 'im 'igher because 'ee is zee boy 'oo lived."

Perhaps she wasn't a French tart.

"I think we could become friends," I admitted to her. I gave Viktor a look, "You two have to stick together."

She seemed happy with this, "I vill vatch your back, Monsieur, eef you vatch mine?"

Krum nodded, offering his hand, "I can agree to this term."

They shook hands and I couldn't help but smirk to myself. International inter-communication.

Potter and Diggory approached us, and Potter gave the two champions a timid smile. "You guys did great out there, if all the stories are true."

I regarded him coldly, touching Viktor's arm briefly to let him know I was leaving, before departing from the tent without a word.

I needed to speak with Karkaroff.

"Why are they cheating?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" he asked, surprised.

"Potter performed the worst out of all of them!" I told him. "He endangered not only the crowd and himself, but the judges! How did they not dock points for that?"

"Because he used a out of the box method," Karkaroff muttered, obviously irritated.

"But it's obviously cheating! He used a broom! The rules state a broom isn't allowed!" I insisted.

"And the judges have reviewed it. I was overruled by Mad-Eye," he growled. "We can only hope the next task goes better."

I was suddenly aware I was still holding Viktor's golden egg. I tightened my grip protectively. "If Potter wins this, I will find dirt," I threatened. "He's cheating. He has to be! Someone on the inside of the tournament is telling him things!"

"Like I haven't told Viktor? And Olympe hasn't told Miss Delacour?"

"That's different. You aren't telling us what to do," I insisted. "You're giving us a nudge. Potter's not advanced in spells. He's being told what to do! How else would he have learned the Accio charm in his fourth year? That's a sixth year spell!"

"I will make the point to the judges," Karkaroff informed me.

"And Delacour," I told him, "performed better than Diggory, and she got last. Diggory got burns on his face, and she had no scratch on her. Are they judging by how dangerous the situation is?"

He stayed silent and I knew he couldn't answer. I groaned in frustration, and gave a small bow as I departed. Dimitry and Perun met me at the tent flap, where we waited for Viktor.

"He gave you the egg?" my brother asked.

"I'm not in the mood," I snapped.

"What did he do to make you mad?" Dimitry asked.

"He didn't do anything. It's the stupid judges," I muttered. "Potter cheated! Diggory didn't deserve second!"

"You're mad because Krum has to share first?"

"No! That they're judging unfairly!" I insisted. "Viktor's in first as far as I'm concerned, and I'm happy with it, but those judges are blind to every school but Hogwarts. I expect a proper party tonight."

Dimitry seemed amused by this, where Perun frowned.

Viktor stared at the egg as we sat on his bed, the party raging on just to the room beside us. We had had a few drinks, but none to inebriate us like our classmates. "Do you just open it?" I murmured.

He gave a light shrug and moved his hands towards the pure golden object. It had to be worth a fortune. And then he twisted the mechanism on the top, causing it to split open.

I gasped as I heard shrieking and fell off the bed in my jump. The noise shut off immediately and I stared at him from the floor. "What in Merlin's name was that?"

Viktor seemed to be panting slightly and I could see he was in a twinge of pain from having used both arms to secure the egg once more. The wrappings were twinged a little red from the exertion, but nothing threatening. I collected myself off the floor and deposited myself next to him, staring at the golden thing.

"It sounds familiar."

"A creature," I murmured. "What creature shrieks like that?"

"It almost sounds like a mandrake," he spoke. "But it doesn't have the cry quality to it."

"So, it's not a mandrake. Otherwise we'd be dead or passed out," I said gently, poking the egg with my hand. It rocked, but righted itself. "Maybe... a ... I don't know."

"We'll look in the morning, Katka."

I blushed at the nickname, my gaze dropping to my fingers in front of me. "Vitya, I-"

His rough hand gently lifted my head up so I was looking at him, "You look tired."

"I haven't slept well," I admitted. "I was worried about the task, to be honest. But now that you're safe-"

He sighed, "Let's get to bed."

He took the egg, placing it on his bedside table, before standing up and pulling off his shirt. He moved, shirtless, to his trunk at the foot of his bed, and changed into his dark red pajamas. I had changed long ago into my silky black ones.

He climbed into his bed, pulling back the covers for me to join. I knew that if it were any other night, Karkaroff would have thrown me off the ship. But since Viktor had gotten first, he was giving us a bit of a break. It's not like he wasn't going to be my husband, anyway.


End file.
